bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Nazewnictwo
Przed napisaniem, zapoznajcie się z tym tematem. Chodzi o nazewnictwa technik, umiejętności, Zanpakutō itd. Kiedyś o tym dyskutowaliśmy, ale mało z tego wyszło. W skrócie, jesteście czy ? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 13:13, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) - Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 13:59, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :Co dokładnie? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 14:03, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) - Tak czy siak, tłumaczenia "VIZ" i JPF-u są błędne. Nie będę się powtarzał, bo już pisałem na ten temat. 14:29, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :Przeczytaj jeszcze raz lub pięć temat podany na początku. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 14:30, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Czytałem na twojej tablicy. Jestem przeciw. 14:33, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Geez. Wiem, że czasami tłumaczenia JPFu są wzięte nie wiadomo skąd. Właśnie o tym tam była mowa. Chodzi o poprawienie tłumaczeń, a nie 100% opieraniu się na JPFie. BTW. skoro twierdzisz, że tłumaczenia VIZ też są błędne, to czemu jesteś za nimi? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 14:37, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ponieważ w wielu przypadkach i tak są lepsze od JPF-u.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 14:42, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::I w tych przypadkach by zostawały. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 14:43, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) - no cóż, sam jestem tego pomysłodawcą więc ciężko żeby było inaczej. Nie chodzi tu o jakieś rewolucje, ale o odrzucenie kalk językowych z angielskiego w sytuacji gdy nie jest to konieczne i w przypadku gdy mamy WIERNE tłumaczenie z japońskiej kanji.Z drugiej strony to i tak większość terminologii jest używana w oryginalnym brzmieniu więc poza aspektem tłumaczeniowym, aż tak wielkiej różnicy nie robi to co jest napisane w nawiasie po kanji. :::::Alzanino, w takim razie zapytam się jak Ty to widzisz? Bo jak na razie nie dałeś żadnej alternatywy. Coś na pewno trzeba z tym zrobić. Tym bardziej mnie to dziwi, bo był gdzieś temat o tym aby polska Bleach wiki odeszła od angielskiej wersji by nie kojarzyli nas z tą Wikią co od ich "zlamowała" a Ty kurczowo trzymasz się ich rozwiązań--Nekosama (dyskusja) 08:34, lut 17, 2012 (UTC) - Jak dla mnie to dobry pomysł. Co się dalej rospisywać.Kozakdowoza (dyskusja) 12:02, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) Znasz japoński? Nie. Oni mają chociaż kolesia, który to zna. A jak ci się zdaje, że jest inaczej, zapytaj się go. 12:33, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Ale co do rzeczy ma moja znajomość języka japońskiego? My też mamy kolesia, który zna japoński i do tego zajmuje się tym zawodowo - nazywa się Paweł Dybała i tłumaczy w JPF. Jest pewna zasadnicza różnica pomiędzy tłumaczeniem zawodowym a fanowskim. Wiesz jaka? To, że ktoś rozumie język i potrafi z niego tłumaczyć nie znaczy wcale, że umie to robić poprawnie i przede wszystkim składnie. Przykładem może być skromna próba tłumaczenia odcinków Anime na tej wiki. Czasami dosłowne tłumaczenie wcale nie świadczy o jakości przekładu. Zdarza się, że pojawiają się pewne problemy jeśli chodzi o zgodność ze składnią i specyfiką języka polskiego. I co wtedy? Szuka się alternatyw, które jak najbliżej oddają znaczenie oryginalnego tekstu. A my mamy to szczęście że mamy świetnych tłumaczy mang na nasz język takich jak Dybała czy wcześniej Kabura. Szczególnie taki Dragon Ball był ewenementem jeśli chodzi o jakość tłumaczenia. ::Od siebie mogę dodać, że jeśli chodzi o polskie wydanie Bleacha to w każdym tomie są noty tłumacza dotyczące terminologii. Podane jest tam oryginalne znaczenie, kanji oraz jak i dlaczego tak a nie inaczej dany termin został przetłumaczony na Polski. Innymi słowy, mimo że nie znam japońskiego nie jestem gołosłowny i nie wymyślam sobie terminologii, ot tak. Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba to mógłbym kiedyś wrzucić skany lub zdjęcia tych stron żeby bardziej sceptyczni mogli sobie zweryfikować czy ma to jakiś sens i że nie jest brane z powietrza--Nekosama (dyskusja) 13:31, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I tak nie jestem przekonany co do tłumaczeń: czy to ang. Wikia, czy JPF, czy nasza lub też fanowska. Ale jest demokracja, więc mój głos się nie liczy. 14:15, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) : - prawie nic z tego nie rozumiem, ale tyle ile udało mi się zrozumieć jestem za. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 15:14, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) Podsumowując, i . '''Zaakceptowane'. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/03/Ponurak.png[[User talk:Ponuraaak|Ponurak]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/5/5a/Ponurak2.png 15:16, lut 18, 2012 (UTC)